


近日点

by shanatom



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanatom/pseuds/shanatom
Summary: 一度处在离太阳最近的地方。
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Kudos: 1





	近日点

“最初只有一片海，然后飘来了陆地。”

-

他从不需要担心太多，迈尔害怕鬼屋，他就在走过那条狭长的黑暗甬道的过程中，将迈尔紧紧护在怀里，不让一切——不管那些是游乐场的职工，还是确实来自阴阳魔界——会呼吸的生物接近分毫。迈尔害怕打针，他就会提着一大袋迈尔最喜欢的冰淇淋口味前往他家，再眼睁睁看着其中两盒在他们毫无节制的接吻中慢慢融化。他从不需要担心太多，因为他知道自己是个完美男友，还因为他知道迈尔不可救药地爱他。

尽管迈尔没有一次说过爱他，但他们之间，通常是迈尔在说，格雷茨卡在听。他们在训练里窃窃私语，在费尔廷斯球场的各个角落留下拥抱的影子。在夜晚，他们蜷缩在床的正中央，交换着悄悄话，双手紧紧相扣，浮在表层的汗水将他们的躯体粘在一起，随即又被逐渐升腾的体温蒸发殆尽。

迈尔的五官很柔和，脸颊微微鼓起，使他看起来比实际年龄更小。这点难得可贵的青春特质在他身边的人眼中更为显著，即使从未被任何媒体重点关照过。  
“图片报居然又在搞这种无聊的投票，真是笑死人了。”  
更衣室里，朱利安·德拉克斯勒用力把手里的杂志扔到地上，纸页哗哗敞开，正好翻到了“各俱乐部最朝气蓬勃的年轻人评比”这一页。  
“多特蒙德的金特尔算什么？我们也有马克斯，他有一头金发，个子小小的……”  
“就像女孩一样可爱。”格雷茨卡插嘴道。  
德拉克斯勒截住话头，抛给他一个充满同情的眼神，大概认为他精神彻底不正常了。再一看，原本属于迈尔的位置空空如也，人早就闪得不知去向。

没过多久，他用自己在沙尔克第一个月的工资，买了辆摩托车。起初他总是一个人开着它四处闲逛，后来后座上多了个迈尔。他们总是趁着黑暗出行，这个时间的盖尔森基兴喧嚣而平凡，结束了一天工作的人在酒吧相聚，为了正在进行的比赛中的一颗进球欢呼或怒号，机器运作的轰鸣声从这座古老工业城市的地底一路传进耳膜深处。  
随后他们回到格雷茨卡或者迈尔的公寓，打开电视，播放的不是《金装律师》第五季就是《真探》第二季，迈尔的英语不太好，必须开着德语字幕来看，这多少影响了格雷茨卡的观赏体验。于是，他选择另外找个时间重看，从而反身把迈尔按倒在沙发上。  
他喜欢率先把一条腿挤在迈尔的两腿之间，这样对方就逃无可逃，仿佛他是只等待被钉上标本架的蝴蝶，随时都会飞走。  
再然后他狠狠压在迈尔身上，直到让他喘不过气，把残存的理智也一并赶出大脑。

迈尔想要的不是完美无缺，而是心安理得。格雷茨卡偶尔也会渴望弄清楚，假如他能早些发现这一点，他们的关系是否还有挽回的余地。但所有的风暴直至最终降临前都不会全无预兆，他本可以在一个人说话的语气、眼神或者手指的轻微动摇中得到充分判断的机会。  
“我不想这样了。”  
有一天在将他推到墙角边上的时候，他听见迈尔这样说。  
“为什么？”  
“就是突然间有点累了。”  
“那就说明你还不够喜欢我。”他用指节刮了一下迈尔的鼻尖，只觉得他这个样子更加可爱，不由分说地啄吻起他的脖颈，同时将手滑进他的衣摆内侧。  
“不……”迈尔的否认很快就被淹没在潮水般连绵不断的轻喘里。  
事后他们静静地躺在床中央，月光透过未合紧的窗帘照进来，在两人大理石般光洁的身体上泛起不规则的银色涟漪。  
“也许正是因为，我实在太喜欢你了。”迈尔侧过身，将他的手拉到脸边，轻轻吻着他手心的掌纹，“以至于很多时候，我都变得不那么喜欢我自己了。”  
“你有我喜欢就够了。”格雷茨卡笑着回答，又在他的额头落下一吻。

他和迈尔照常一块出现在训练场，再一同离开，在费尔廷斯星罗密布的顶架下穿过，在湿润温暖的草坪上踏过。他谈不上有多爱这里，要么去一家更大的俱乐部，要么回到波鸿，总之不会永远在这。  
“主管找你谈过续约了吗？”迈尔看似随口一问。  
“有，”他想了想，接着说道，“不过都不是多么要紧的内容，别在意。”  
“因为你是他们眼里的未来，我不是。”  
格雷茨卡停住脚步，诧异地回头看了他一眼，这句话冰冷得让他差点认不出马克斯·迈尔了，他的队友，朋友和情人，他的帕特洛克罗斯，几乎陪伴他走过了一生的人[1]。  
迈尔没有和他对望，他垂下眼睛，直视着地面，像在守候一颗种子破土而出。这是格雷茨卡所不熟悉的时刻，他了解的唯一解决途径就是向他走过去，俯下身，找到迈尔那永不设防的嘴唇。  
莱昂，莱昂，莱昂。他能听见迈尔在深吻的间隙急促地呼唤他的名字。  
他的回应是加快了两具躯体结合的速度。他的汗液宛如滚烫的火星，溅在迈尔裸露的皮肤上，引起后者一阵阵颤栗。迈尔的双手扣着他的背，指尖深深嵌入他的肌理。  
“你得到了我梦寐以求的东西，却对它不屑一顾。”  
“现在别提这个，好吗？”  
他闭起眼睛，在迈尔的身上，再一次剧烈地燃烧起来。

在赛季末召集全体成员举办才艺展示是赫韦德斯的老掉牙主意，据他的说法，现在的年轻人除了享受即时的欢愉以外，还必须得有一些精神上的追求，这是一个互相学习、增进情操的大好时机。  
“谁要第二个来？”念完一首特朗斯特罗姆的诗后，他们的队长拍了拍麦克风上的灰，将它对准台下。  
出人意料的是，格雷茨卡一步跳上了那个简陋的舞台，从赫韦德斯手里接过话筒，连伴奏都不准备，直接清唱了一首情歌，让在场所有人都惊讶不已。而他的眼睛越过重重人群，试图捕捉到那个人的片刻表情。  
他的注意力在别处，口中不停地跑调，神情却始终一本正经，反而显得异常可笑，至少勒鲁瓦·萨内笑得快要断了气。但他同样注意到迈尔没有笑，他坐在众人身后，直直地看着格雷茨卡，正如格雷茨卡也在直直地看着他。  
他们对视了良久，他不知道自己在迈尔眼里，是否就和在其他人眼里一样滑稽。但他知道如果此时此刻能立刻飞奔回迈尔的身边，握住他的手，就会感受到他从内向外散射出的震颤。  
可以陪我去看海吗？迈尔在散场时问他，拉了拉他的衣角。

在海边，迈尔刚脱掉鞋子，就踩到了一只海胆。格雷茨卡蹲下来查看他的脚，拔去了一根浅浅扎入表皮的刺，让迈尔跳到他的背上，就这么沿着海岸线走起来。在不知道惊飞了第几波海鸥后，迈尔伏在他的肩头，开始低低地哭泣，像风在呜咽。他在格雷茨卡的耳边说我很抱歉，格雷茨卡回答没关系。  
“我会等你想通的。”格雷茨卡说，事实是他也不确定会不会等，只是不知道自己还能说什么了。

最后他等到的回复是一则简略的短信。  
“你没有做错什么，这是我的选择，”那个人在短信里写道，“下次见面时，把我家的钥匙还给我吧。”  
格雷茨卡在把最后一个标点符号读完后，删掉了那条短信。他坐在地上，背靠费尔廷斯的围栏，将头埋在膝盖间，一动不动。·  
过了不知道多久，萨内走了过来，在他身边坐下来，自顾自谈起了自己的转会志向：“约书亚告诉我，佩普是个不折不扣的怪人，但也会是个好老师，你觉得我在他手下会有前途吗？”  
他抬起头，怔怔盯着天空，一架飞机几分钟前在那里经过，将原本形状完整的云拖出一道长长的弧线。  
“莱昂？”萨内终于意识到了有些不对劲，偏过头看他。  
而他还在看着那道弧线逐渐放大，扩散，继而消失，融入到一片无边的蓝色之中。  
“莱昂！”萨内大声喊起他的名字，摇晃他的肩膀，仿佛要将某种鬼魂赶出他的身体。  
像是熟悉了黑暗的瞳孔毫无征兆地被强光扫过，格雷茨卡猛地捂住双眼，而他在那一刻甚至还没想通眼泪为何而流。

[1]“我几乎认识迈尔一辈子了”是格雷茨卡采访的原话


End file.
